


i want your everything

by gaynap



Category: YOLO Crystal Fantasy (Cartoon 2020)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Tenderness, parking lots at night have An Energy, rachel redemption moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: the very short sequel to love taste no one really asked for
Relationships: Sarah (YOLO Crystal Fantasy)/Rachel (YOLO Crystal Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	i want your everything

Months after the events of Rachel's disappearance, things seem to be okay. Sarah's ex seemed to have moved on hopefully, and all the legal issues had been sorted out. And now, Sarah and Rachel made a semi-late night snack run at the nearby gas station. The clerk looked at them a bit funny when they brought the cheap booze, chips and a single candy bar up to the counter, but Sarah just awkwardly greeted them as Rachel rolled her eyes. Sarah retrieved her bagged items after paying and walked out alongside Rachel. Rachel felt a bit offended after the look the clerk gave them and started ranting as soon as they left the small building. "Why'd she look at us like that?" She growled. Sarah shrugged. "She looked like a teenager. They're always judgmental," She guessed. "Still," Rachel replied. "Oh well. She'll forget about us in like, a day, don't be so harsh," Sarah said, unlocking her car and opening the backseats door, throwing the snacks on the seats.

Rachel sighed. "Sorry," She apologized. Rachel had been trying to apologize more recently. After what happened in the bushworld dimension she realized she was in fact a bit toxic, and she was trying to get better, albeit a bit slowly. "Rachel," Sarah started, shutting the car door. "Are you okay? You've been a bit grumpy recently." Rachel crossed her arms defensively. "I'm always grumpy, Sarah." Sarah gave Rachel a soft look. "That's not true. Not anymore," she assured. Rachel had heard things like that many times throughout the recent months, but it always feels like a wave of relief washing over her, knowing that Sarah doesn't think like that about her anymore. Rachel uncrossed her arms and sighed once again. Sarah reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand to hold it, rubbing a reassuring thumb over it softly.

Rachel thinks back. It wasn't even that long ago but it feels like it's been years. She was always so rude to Sarah, and nowadays she genuinely isn't sure why. Though she can slightly understand the possessiveness she had over Sarah, the feeling of "you're my best friend and no crush or boyfriend or husband will ever get in our way", that and also the fact she was very very hopelessly crushing on the other for the longest time. It felt so strange looking at how she used to treat Sarah, and the strange feeling was amplified at the feeling of having her hand gently held and Sarah giving her this genuine look straight into her eyes. Rachel sometimes doesn't feel worthy of the love she is given from Sarah, she feels like after how she acted she doesn't get to have a woman like Sarah love her like this. After everything Rachel had done she had been forgiven, and the fact that Sarah was understanding of the fact she was taking a bit to get better made Rachel's heart swell. Tears then welled up in her eyes, before she blinked and they fell.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Sarah asked, concerned, getting closer and holding Rachel's hand tighter. "Yeah I j-just," a deep breath and her voice was slightly steadier, "It doesn't matter," she stated. "Are you sure?" Sarah asked, gazing at Rachel tenderly. Rachel, if she was being honest with herself, did not want to have a conversation about how she used to be and cry even harder, so she just answered with "yes."

Rachel looked back at Sarah and boldly leaned in for a kiss.

Sarah reciprocated and tilted her head slightly. Even without lipstick and lipgloss Sarah's lips felt as soft as ever against hers. Rachel realized they were out in the open and pulled away to get in the passenger's seat. Sarah got it and went into the driver's seat not soon after. Rachel goes back to kissing Sarah and thinks for a second that she'll probably get some weird thing where she'll always associate the smell of car air freshener to the feeling of kissing Sarah. Then it was Sarah who pulled away, "you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" she asked. "Yes," Rachel said for the second time that night, and Sarah pressed her lips against Rachel's again. Rachel put a hand in Sarah's hair and deepened the kiss, almost sliding a tongue in Sarah's mouth but deciding against it out of irrational fear. Rachel caught her breath and simply stated "the beer's gonna get warm."

Sarah looked a bit dazed as she nodded and agreed, "yeah, let's head home."

On the drive home, Rachel found herself staring at Sarah. She tried to push the words _I love her_ out of her head as she found it embarrassing to even think, but they kept coming back. She eventually just accepted it and started yearning for the feeling of laying with Sarah in her bed.


End file.
